Ix'aern (Monk)
Notes: :*Spawned by trading 1 to 3 High-Quality Aern Organs to a ??? at (G-7) or (I-7) in the basement of Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi. The ??? does not move, and repops (with equal probability on each side) 15 minutes after the Ix'aern is defeated. :*Using more organs pops more NM's and increases its drop rate: ::*If you trade 1 organ, only the Ix'Aern will spawn. (33% drop rate on either item) ::**If you trade 2 organs, a Qn'aern will also spawn (either RDM or WHM). (66% drop rate on either item) ::*If you trade 3 organs, both Qn'aerns (RDM and WHM) will spawn. The Ix'aern will drop a vice or deed 99% of the time. ::*The Qn'aerns use their respective 2-hours multiple times. ::*The Qn'aern are susceptible to Gravity making them easy to kite. ::*The Qn'aerns do not need to be killed. Someone outside of the party fighting the Ix'aern can kite them. ::*It is quite possible to deaggro/depop the Qn'aerns simply by ditching them with movement speed+ gear after popping. It is not necessary to be outside the party in order to do this. However, if the Qn'aerns do follow the popper to the kite room, allow the popper to die and the NMs to head back towards the ???, but not all the way. A Bard can then zombie pull the Ix'Aern until the Qn'aerns cease to link. This is a useful strategy for when you wish to low-man the NM yet still pop with 2 or 3 organs. :*Ix'Aern cannot be sac pulled by having someone disband from the alliance before trading the organs. The NM pops claimed and cannot be pulled by anyone outside of alliance. It is possible to sac pull by having the person who spawned Ix'MNK commit two actions (JAs, generally) on another monster. This will cause Ix'MNK to go unclaimed, and he may then be pulled without linking. :*If someone attempts to sac pull Ix'Aern (when trading only one organ), around halfway to the Ebon Panel room, Ix'Aern will lose interest and head back to its spawn point if the sac puller has run too far away. Because of this, it's much easier to sac pull Ix'Aern using movement plus gear (Such as Trotter Boots or Crimson Cuisses) to sac pull rather than Flee. :*The Ix'aern is immune to Gravity, Sleep, Stun, and Bind but is susceptible to Shadowbind. :*The Ix'aern uses Hundred Fists once. :*The Ix'aern/Qn'aern do not reraise when killed. :*It can be pulled to the nearby Ebon Panels and be kited there with some skill while being manaburned. :*The Deed of Placidity and Vice of Antipathy cannot both drop from the Ix'aern. :*It is most efficient to check the west (G-7) side first, and then move to the east (I-7) side if desired. To get from west to east, head south to the ??? in (G-9/10), use it to pass through the one-way wall, then continue around to the east and north. :*It has around 11000HP. :*Can be soloed by a skilled RDM/NIN with or without Crimson Cuisses. :*Can be soloed by a skilled BLM/NIN with or without Herald's Gaiters, but any Refresh equipment is recommended. :*Can be killed by 2,3,4... Mages/Ninja jobs :*Killed with BLM/RDM and THF/NIN. THF disbands, uses Reraise and pops the NM, runs back to the Ebon Panel (Trotter/Strider boots make this easy, you can use flee but make sure the NM doesn't go back to its spawn point) and dies there. BLM then grab the NM and starts kiting, THF gets up and get invited by the BLM. BLM keep DoTs on the NM while THF uses Collaborator every minute. After a while, the THF will have enough hate so the BLM can go rest. Once the BLM has full MP, he comes in, applies DoTs and nukes. THF steals hate with Collaborator twice, and BLM go back to rest. Repeat this until it dies. :*Killed with BLU/NIN and THF/NIN, long fight. Sack pulled to Ebon Panel. BLU kites with W.Legs, Disseverment (for DoT), Cannonball while Thief damages with bolts. :*It seems the update of 04/09/2009 introduced a rage timer for Ix'MNK. After exactly 1 hour of fighting, I could barely land any bolts. The ones that did land wouldn't proc, Cannonball missed every time and Ix'MNK's attack speed went up to near Hundred Fists speed (hit me almost 30 times before Perfect Dodge wore off). Confirmation may be required as this may be true as well for the other Ix'Aern. Category:Bestiary Category:Aern Category:Notorious Monsters Category:Sea Notorious Monsters